Soul Mates
by Melly4
Summary: Rory has to make a decision after graduation... R/J all the way!! ok, the summary is lame, but read the story ;) There will be some new Lane/Dave undertones!
1. The Call

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic! I'm trying to make it good, but I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. I was waiting to start a fic until school let out and today's my last day, so here it is. Btw, I just wanted to say that I've been reading fan fiction for a while and my idols are Annabel and Emaline. Your stories inspired me to write ;) well on with the story and sorry for the long note!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, but I wish I did, wait nope, only Milo Rating: R for later chapters  
  
Chapter 1: The call  
  
Takes place right after graduation; this is my take on how the Rory/ Jess situation should have gone down.  
  
Rory's Graduation was over and she walked over to Lorelei with frown on her face.  
  
"So, how's my little graduate? By the way, your speech was amazing honey." As she was speaking, Lorelei noticed that she wasn't as happy as she should have been. "What's wrong hun? Are you alright, are you dehydrated from the lack of coffee and need to find some this very instant? Come on tell me what's the matter."  
  
"I don't know mom," Rory whimpered "I'm just a little depressed.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me sweetheart"  
  
"Ok, well when I was making my speech, everything I said in it was true and I can't tell you how much it meant to me to look out at your face to see your reaction, but." Rory trailed off.  
  
"Come on"  
  
"OK, well I just couldn't help being upset that Jess wasn't there looking out at me too"  
  
"Oh, I see. I probably should have expected this; you can't just get over someone in a couple of days. But, as much as I would like to give you some motherly advice at the moment, today is your graduation day and there is an ice cream cake at home with your name on it that is in serious distress, for, my dear, it is melting as we speak."  
  
"What! You're having a party for me?! This is amazing mom, I love you," Rory said as she and Lorelei embraced. "Well I guess I can try to put my grief on the back burner and just have some fun today."  
  
"That's the spirit" Lorelei exclaimed as she broke into a bad rendition of a cheer.  
  
After about five more minutes of schmoozing with some Chilton classmates, Rory and Lorelei headed home to find their house full of friends and family. As they arrived, they spotted Kirk decked out in a huge graduation cap costume. Kirk ran up as they stepped out of the car. "Why do you look so upset?" asked Rory  
  
"How would you feel if you were wearing a 60 lb. Cap? And, besides, these tights cause chaffing. Chaffing is perhaps my least favorite word...besides toast; I just don't like that word. Oh by the way happy graduation. I'm sorry but I gotta get out of this suit, Babbette is trying to take a picture of me"  
  
Kirk ran away and a few minutes later, Babbette ran off in his direction.  
  
"Mom, why would Kirk dress up in a cap for me?"  
  
Lorelei simply smiled and said "$50 dollars and a promise that I would let him have coffee with me."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I know. I know; I'm a goddess and you'll repay me later in your life, I know!"  
  
They entered the house and had a great time. The party went off with out a hitch, except for the occasional Miss Patty hitting on Mr. Gilmore incident, but besides that it was great. The cake even survived  
  
Later that night, exhausted, Rory retired into her room, tuned off the light and tried to go to sleep. It didn't work. She was so mixed up inside, having thoughts of Jess and trying to suppress them was more than she could handle. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Rory speaking"  
  
"Rory, It's Jess. Please don't say anything because that will just make this harder."  
  
The harsh sound of his voice startled her. She hadn't heard it in so long that it seemed ghostly to her.  
  
"I just wanted to call you and explain everything. First I wanted to wish you well on your graduation day. I know that you probably hate me, but I just had to say that I'm happy for you. Also, I wanted to say that I am sorry. I realize now that it was wrong for me not go to you for help and just running away. But, you must understand that I was afraid and when you have a girlfriend who is as smart as you; it's hard to admit you're a failure. But, that's all in the past now. I'm in California and I'm not coming back. It's for your own good to not be with me. I'm just trouble for you. Well I gotta go. Have a good life. I love you"  
  
"Jess, I lov-"But, Rory's statement was cut off by a click on the other side.  
  
A/N: So that was my first chapter ever! I hope it was ok and please, please, please review!! Btw, sorry for the cliff hanger 


	2. Making Decisions

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Your feedback was great, but I was really busy. Ok then, on with the story! Btw I'm changing the rating to R.nothing serious; just want to be careful ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, but I wish I did, wait nope, only Milo Rating: R for mild sex  
  
Recap: "Have a good life. I love you" "Jess, I lov-"But, Rory's statement was cut off by a click on the other side.  
  
Chapter two: Making decisions  
  
Rory just sat on her bed, dumbfounded. She could not believe what had happened and she needed a few minutes to let it sink in. Jess had just called her. This was the last thing that she had expected and just when she had resolved to let him go, he called her.  
  
And what about this "I love you" business? "If he loves me, why did he leave me?" she thought, "And I said it back. what was I thinking? How could I love a man that had hurt me so much?" But then Rory started to think. "Well, he would never hurt me physically, and he only ran away because he thought I was too good for him! Why am I lying to myself? I have loved Jess since the day I met him; but, it's an impossible love.or is it?"  
  
While Rory was thinking of a plan, she went deep into her memories from a month ago.  
  
** Rory had entered the diner after school. She went up to the counter and asked Luke where Jess was.  
  
"He's upstairs being a freeloader, as usual" Luke replied.  
  
"Thank you" Rory said.  
  
She went up to the apartment, hesitating a little before she opened the door. When she did, she found Jess lying on the couch reading something.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked "I hope that it's not Salinger again; I do believe he was a communist"  
  
"Nope" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "It's Emily Bronte"  
  
"Oh, so it's Wuthering Heights you're reading" she said, amused at their banter "I didn't know that you read brooding love stories"  
  
"Well," he said, kissing her more force fully now "It reminded me of us"  
  
"How so?!" she said, suddenly concerned (in the book, the lovers both die, one of consumption, and one of madness)  
  
"Hmmm," he said with a smirk on his face "You are Catherine and I am Heathcliff; and if you don't mind me saying, Dean was Edgar Linton. You see, when Catherine married Linton, it drove Heathcliff insane with jealousy. He could not live without her because she was his heart and his soul and his life turned into pure misery---"  
  
"But we would both die in the end, and Heathcliff never marries Catherine!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I plan on changing the ending to that story"  
  
As he said this, he touched Rory's cheek so softly that she thought she would die from the feeling it aroused within her. He captured her mouth with his and their tongues fought for control until Rory needed air.  
  
"How can you do that?" she asked gasping for air and rubbing her swollen lips.  
  
"Do what?" He asked worriedly  
  
"Make me feel so much from just hearing your voice. If I can't control myself when you speak to me, how can I make sure that I won't go too far when we're-"  
  
"Rory" He cut her off "I have never cared about any one in my life as much as I care about you. I would never, ever let you do anything that you weren't ready for. You mean too much too me. Why would I screw up the only thing in my life that makes sense?"  
  
She responded by pushing him onto the couch and kissing him ravenously. She moved from his lips to his earlobe. As sucked his skin, he moved his hand to caress the skin at her waist, resisting his urge to move further up. He then moaned and became hard which made her jump.  
  
"Sorry," he said, groaning "you just make me want you so badly."  
  
"It's ok" she replied with a smile "That's nice to know." She said pecking him on the cheek "You don't know how much I would love to continue, but I have a test tomorrow that I must study for because if I fail, then what would become of me? You would see me in twenty years in central park pushing around a cart trying to make money off my dancing monkey named Rupert-"  
  
"Ok, ok I get it!" he said, playfully pushing her out the door  
  
"Until tomorrow?" she asked, planting a steamy kiss on his lips.  
  
"Definitely" he replied with a wink as he closed the door. "God, I love that girl" he thought as he went back to his reading.***  
  
After this reflection, Rory knew what she had to do. She thought about how it would feel to be 75 years old and thinking about the love that she let slip away. She was not going to let it happen. If Jess was not going to come to her, she would come to him.  
  
A/N: Ok guys, here was my second chapter, I hope it's ok.( I am, without a doubt, a hopeless romantic) Btw, sorry for the cliffhanger again. Please, please, please review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 


	3. Rory's Plan

A/N: hey guys. I'm updating really soon this time because I got so many good reviews (they touched my heart and I was inspired; I really thought my writing wasn't any good) but anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that reviewed for me.it really is fuel for writing ;) anyway here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, but I wish I did, wait nope, only Milo Rating: R ( I think this chaps gonna be pg-13. hope you guys don't mind; I didn't want to make this very sexual anyway)  
  
Recap: If Jess was not going to come to her, she would come to him.  
  
Chapter 3: Rory's Plan  
  
Rory sat on her bed thinking about what she would do next. In her mind there was only one thing to do: see Jess. But, there were many ways to approach the situation. "Well" she thought "I have already gone to him once in New York, so there is no question that I am going to do this. I can't always listen to my head and this time, I need to follow my heart. But the only thing is. how am I going to get there?" While she was pondering this, her eyes drifted out her window to her new car. "That's it!" she exclaimed out loud.  
  
At that moment, a million things popped into Rory's head at once, but the mains things were #1: she couldn't go alone, and #2 : she'd be gone for a while, so she'd have to tell her mother. "Hmmm" she thought " I'll tell my mom and round up some friends in the morning, but I guess I could pack right now; since there's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight."  
  
Rory got up off of her bed and went to her closet to get her suitcase. She plopped it on the bed and she realized that the last time she used it was on her trip to Washington. Peering into it, her eye caught on her pink, flowery stationary that said Jess at the top of it. She remembered how much she had regretted not telling Jess about her feelings; well this time that wasn't going to happen.  
  
She threw a bunch of clothes in her suitcase (not forgetting the all- important raincoat and galoshes of course), and tried to sleep. She figured that she would need to rest because tomorrow was going to be a big day. While sleeping, she ahd strange dream..  
  
**Rory was on a highway in the middle of nowhere. She turned to her left and her right but she didn't see anyone or anything. Looking up, she saw a very big bird pass by. When she again looked to her left, she saw a figure in the distance.  
  
He had a very muscular frame and black, tousled hair. He had a very distinctive jaw that made him look hauntingly majestic. Even though he was miles away, his deep brown eyes pierced through her heart.  
  
"Jess!" she called as she started to run towards him.  
  
She kept calling and calling, but he did not respond. As she ran, she did not get any closer to him. It was like hell.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard "Rory! Rory! Wake up!" She thought it was Jess calling out to her, but it really Lorelei calling her name**  
  
"Rory!" Lorelei exclaimed "Are you all right? You're sweating and you were just tossing and turning."  
  
"Yeah" Rory said as she came back to reality  
  
"Rory, there's something that you aren't telling me about." Lorelei said with a knowing look "And why in the name of Fidel Castro is there a packed suitcase on your floor?"  
  
Rory was cornered. This was not the way she had planned on telling her mother, but it had to be said. She proceeded to tell her mother about the phone call and her plans to visit Jess. By the end of it, she was crying and waiting anxiously for her mother's response. She was nervous because her mother was cool, but she wasn't sure how she would feel about Rory traveling across the country to see her "ex" boyfriend.  
  
"Please don't cry honey" Lorelei said as she stroked Rory's cheek and handed her a tissue "This is what we're gonna do." she continued "From the way that you told me your situation and by the way you're crying as I speak, I can tell that you really love him; now what kind of a mother would I be if I stood between my daughter and her true love?"  
  
Suddenly Rory jumped up and gave her mother a huge hug. "I love you mom!" she exclaimed  
  
"Ok then, here's the plan. I stay in here and go over your wardrobe selection while you march your pattootie into the kitchen and round up some of your many adoring fans to come with you!"  
  
"Alrighty then!" Rory said as she walked into the kitchen. When Rory got to the phone, she dialed Lane's number. As the phone rang, she thought that Lane would never be allowed to go, but that she should fill her best friend in anyway.  
  
"Hello, who is this!" shouted Mrs. Kim  
  
"Umm, hi Mrs. Kim, this is Rory. Can I talk to Lane please?"  
  
"Oh, Rory, yes yes, you can talk to Lane. It is so nice to see young people who rise early in the morning, LANE! (coming mama)"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, why is your mom in such a good mood?" "Actually, last night at bible study I saw her flirting with Mr. Chan. He was definitely flirting back, and she has been all sunshine ever since."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know your mom could flirt."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Well anyway I have amazing news. Jess called last night, I love him, he loves me, he hung up, I am going to California to find him, and you are coming with me!"  
  
"Waiiiit a second!" Lane exclaimed, dumbfounded. "Slow down a little Missy! You love Jess? You want me to come to California with you?"  
  
"Yea, that's about it. I'll explain the details later, but right now we have to figure out how to get you away from your mother. We would need about a week and a half because we are driving there and it'll take a while."  
  
"Hmm" Lane said as she pondered her options "Well I could tie up my mother in the closet, pretending to be an assassin of course, and then a week later I could mysteriously find her and call for 'help'."  
  
"That's a great plan. Only problem is that your mother is a black belt and she would probably kill you."  
  
"Right"  
  
"Ok how about we tell her that we are going to a bible convention with my grandparents. They are going away so she wouldn't be able to talk to them while we were gone. And she could talk to my mom about the 'details'."  
  
"Hmmm, not impracticable.I think I like it; plan aisle one, plan aisle one"  
  
"Ok then, you start working on the details with your mother and ill tell mine. Oh and one more thing."  
  
"Yess"  
  
"Dave is coming with us."  
  
"Whaat! How do you suppose I am going to get Dave to come with us? He is not going to want to go across country with a bunch of girls?"  
  
"Lane! He likes you and you two never get to spend any time alone with each other. This would be perfect. And, besides, if Dave comes with us, I wouldn't need to find another person to come that we can both stand to be around for long periods of time."  
  
"Well, that would be ok, I guess." Lane said, trying to mask the excitement in her voice, "Ok then, I'll call Dave now and I'll call you back later"  
  
"Ok, bye" Rory said as she hung up the phone. Now she had her partners, her suitcase, and her ride. All she needed was a little scheduling and some food.  
  
"Mom," Rory yelled into her room, "are you done?"  
  
"Ya Mon!"  
  
"Can we get some food then? My stomach is eating my other organs as we speak!"  
  
"Ok, Ok I'll get my purse."  
  
Lorelei scrambled out of the room, and , acting as if Rory was having a medical emergency, grabbed her arm and rushed over to Luke's.  
  
A/N: hey guys. I know it is a very bad place to stop, but this chapter was getting long. Anyway I should have the next chapter up by Sunday. My creative juices are flowing. Hehe. As usual, reviews are always appreciated ;) a bientot! (meaning c ya later in French) by the way, what do you think I should do? Chronicle the entire journey? Or focus on what happens when Rory meets Jess again? Btw, there will definitely some Lane/Dave undertones in this story. In my opinion, they are meant to be! 


End file.
